The invention relates to apparatus for use in exercising the upper and lower body muscles, ligaments and tendons. The new apparatus allows exercising using the principles of reciprocal inhibition, which may occur when a muscle contracts during a desired motion thereby forcing an opposite muscle group to relax, and other exercising regimen.
There may be currently existing apparatus for exercising the human body. These exercise apparatus may have leg exercising elements with provision for body twisting, arm exercising or perhaps sitting on a portion of the apparatus to perform certain exercises. The new apparatus combines a simple improved body exercise structure with handle elements, a seat and alternatively positionable elastic force elements for exercise use.